


So Many Monsters

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [10]
Category: NCIS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for:  song of copper  Pairing:  Alexander Waverly & Ducky  Prompt: Desire, despair, desire... so many monsters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Monsters

Ducky sat up and looked around.  He was very confused.  One moment he’d been on the beach, contemplating all that life had to offer and now he was… where was he?  The room was white, so white that he couldn’t tell where the walls ended and the floors began.

A woman’s voice was singing softly:

_The lover speaks about the monsters I used to have demons in my room at night Desire, despair, desire So many monsters*_

His confusion must have been apparent.

“It’s better if you don’t ask.”  The voice startled him and Ducky looked around.  An elderly man was there, sitting at a white desk. Strange that Ducky hadn’t notice him before. “I’ve been waiting for you, Mr. Kuryakin.”

“I’m sorry, but you have me confused with someone else.  I am Dr. Donald Mallard.”

The man looked down at a stack of cards and frowned.  “Are you quite sure?”

“Yes, very much so.  And you are?”

“Oh, bad manners on my part.  Alexander Waverly.”  He offered a hand and Ducky reached out to take it.  His arm was suddenly flipped over and the skin studied.  “There should be scar tissue there.”

“From what, sir?” 

“Rope burns.  Mr. Kuryakin had permanent scarring from them.”

“I don’t know what sort of person you were expecting, but I can assure you, sir, I have never been tied up with ropes.”  That was a lie, but Ducky didn’t really care.  He snatched his hand back.  “I will reiterate that I am not the person you were expecting.”

Waverly touched a gnarled finger to his own lips.  “Shh, not so loud."  He doesn’t like people pointing out his mistakes to him.  All that fuss over platypuses soured his mood. I supposed we best get this taken care of.”  He pressed a button.  A garbled voice answered.  “Yes, we have a return.”

Waverly gestured to a chair and, suddenly overtaken with a wave of dizziness, Ducky sank into it.  The room shifted, going out of focus and he heard someone… Mr. Palmer, yes, Mr. Palmer yell,

“He’s back!  Get the gurney over here right now!  Hold on, Doctor.”

QQQQQ

A thousand miles away, two men sat together on a porch, looking out at the sea.  Suddenly one shivered.

“Illya, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t know, but I hazard to say someone just walked over my grave.”

 

***** [ **No More I Love You's Lyrics - Annie Lennox** ](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/a/annie+lennox/no+more+i+love+yous_20008302.html)


End file.
